


cat

by Marenke



Series: whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Drabble, Gen, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Arya closed her eyes, nested in one dry corner, even though that, blind as she was, this exercise was a futile endeavor.
Series: whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931353
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	cat

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 15, prompt: possession! what is warging but possession. anyway

Arya closed her eyes, nested in one dry corner, even though that, blind as she was, this exercise was a futile endeavor.

Even so, she still saw: there was a cat nested with her, eyes open and staring at the world. She figured this was cheating: she was blinded, but thanks to this slight oddness, she still could see the world.

It wasn’t all the time, no: just when she felt vulnerable, just when she needed something. She needed to be safe, to not have anyone playing kick the blind beggar, and the cat’s eyes were her safety net.

“Protect me,” Arya muttered, before delving into a prayer, still observing the world around her. If she pretended enough, the cat could be Nymeria, and she could rest after playing in Winterfell.

Deep inside, though, Arya was aware she was lying to herself. However, wasn’t the point of this entire exercise to learn how to lie? Hence, if she lied enough, if she pretended this was Winterfell enough, maybe she’d feel safe as if it were home.


End file.
